


A Matter of Family

by nobraincellsjustbees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Colored Text, Death, Family, Gen, Loss, Poetry, Spoilers for Season 3, alternating pov, no beta we die like- (starts counting) (starts crying)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobraincellsjustbees/pseuds/nobraincellsjustbees
Summary: Family are the first to goYou don’t remember much of that night,you don’t think you want to either
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Matter of Family

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR spoilers for the end of the series ahead. Please, I'm begging you to scroll up and press the "back" button if you haven't read through Season 3 Episode 10.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> anyways, uh, here.  
> 

* * *

Family are the first to go  
You don’t remember much of that night,  
you don’t think you want to either  
Maybe a whisper  
Maybe a shout

_Who’s child is this?_

Whose child are you?

…

Family are the first to go  
You remember too much of that night  
Too much  
The screaming  
The blood  
The _fear_

Fear

The only constant in your life

… 

Family are the next to go  
You lose everyone that night,  
the fire takes what’s left  
And it’s red

Red  
Red  
Red

How is there so much red?

… 

You flee

Where to?  
Where to?

_Coward_  
_Coward_  
_Coward_

Not home

You don’t have one anymore

~~_Coward_ ~~

…

Your next family comes soon enough  
_( ~~They’d kill you if they knew)~~_  
You’re happy that night  
~~_(You know it will never last)_~~

Together, you march into war…  
_(They were supposed to live)_

They never come back

You do  
~~_(You were prepared to die)_ ~~

…

Family  
It’s _always_ family you lose

…

You would know  
They’re all you ever lose

…

Your father dies in your absence  
You never do get to tell him you’re sorry

…

~~_(And the last time you see your brother…)_ ~~

~~_(Well…)_ ~~

~~_(You choose not to remember that)_ ~~

…

Family are the last to go  
Slaughtered, every last one

_Wrong_  
_Wrong_  
_Wrong_

_Failed_  
_Failed_

And now you’re all that’s left  
You laugh  
Some leader you are

~~_Disappointment_ ~~

…

Lead them  
Find them  
Save them  
_Be them_

…

And maybe  
_Maybe_  
You can try again

…

_Who's child is this?_

Who's child will you be?


End file.
